Like Rain
by DorianneGray
Summary: Sayu Yagami walks in the rain as she shuffles through her memories with Matt, the only boy she'd ever loved, after she'd just seen him shot to death on television. MattxSayu oneshot.


GAAAAAAAAAAH. I didn't know I could write something like this. Oh well. I've always loved Matt, and he needed a girlfriend (NOT Mello, because he's mine), so I put in the ever-so-cute-and-fluffy sister of Kira. Haha. I loved writing this. It was fun exploring Matt's character.

I don't own _Death Note_.

Enjoy. Read and review, please. :)) They make me happy. :D

--

**Like Rain**

**(MattxSayu)**

Thunder rumbled through the heavens as Sayu Yagami walked along the streets, her heart heavy. The rain poured like it had no end, drenching her clothes and her chocolate brown hair wet. She took a glimpse at her watch. It stopped working, hands pausing at 7:26 PM. How long had she been walking, anyway? Sayu wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure to where she was heading.

But Sayu Yagami was sure of this—Matt was dead.

Matt, the only boy she had ever loved, was dead.

She'd seen it herself on the news—the lanky, red-haired, chain-smoking young man she once knew, being brutally shot to death. The look on his face was empty as he dropped down on the pavement, lifeless. In that moment, Sayu had shed a single tear. She'd never see him again.

_Sayu glanced around the room in fear. It was empty, except for the surveillance cameras at the top of the room. A gag was placed on her mouth for her not to make a noise. She struggled to free her tied wrists and legs. She sat on the chair, bound onto it. Sayu, moving so violently, the chair fell over. She groaned in pain. Why were they doing this to her?_

_The door opened suddenly revealing a tall young man about her age. He was dressed quite strangely, since he wore neon yellow goggles that mostly covered his face. His long sleeved shirt was striped red and black, which was layered with a sleeveless beige jacket, lined with fur. A cigarette was pursed in between his lips, burning embers as red as his fire-like hair. Sayu glared at the man, making an attempt to speak. _

_He rolled his eyes, staying at the far edge of the room. "You know, you better stop. I wouldn't be able to understand you anyway, and Mello might do more than just putting on that gag to shut you up."_

_Sayu stopped at the sound of his voice. It was sarcastic, but sounded sincere as well. _

_The smoker breathed in his cigarette and looked her over. "So this is Sayu Yagami, eh?"_

_She merely stared at him. He removed the cigarette, blowing out a cloud of smoke, and began walking toward her. Her eyes grew in fear and she tried to push both herself and the chair away. Sayu tried to scream in panic. _

_"Calm down," the man sighed, exasperated. "I'm not going to hurt you, alright?"_

_He pulled the chair up effortlessly. Sayu continued gawking at him in disbelief. She wished she could say something. He rolled his eyes again, as if he'd read her mind. "If I take the damn gag off, do you promise not to scream?" _

_The smoker had already bent down to her level, waiting. _

_Silence._

_"Okay then, fine," he shrugged, standing up and walking away. Sayu made a sound and whimpered. _

_He cracked a smug smile and came back to untie the gag. "Talk. Before Mello comes, quick."_

_She said the first thing that popped into her head._

"_W-who are you?"_

_Her captor jolted back a bit, and then recomposed himself. He squinted behind his oversized goggles. "That's what you wanted to ask? Not why you were taken? Not why we're such horrible people for doing that? Not for food or water? Not even to insult me?"_

_This time, he was the one who stared at her. He looked as if he were wondering if she was sane or not. Wisps of his auburn hair moved as he tilted his head to one side. Sayu grew even more curious. She shook her head. _

_Redhead bit his lip. "Call me—."_

"_Matt," a new, deep voice of authority called. "What do you think you're doing?"_

His name is Matt, _Sayu thought. She looked up at the owner of the new voice. His head was crowned with golden blond, shoulder length hair, and he wore black leather clothes. He had a scowl painted on his scarred face. He must have been Mello; the one Matt had been referring to earlier._

_Matt stood up, facing Mello, and answered calmly. "Just checking if she needed anything, Mello."_

"_Being nice to the hostage, hmm?" smirked Mello. Sayu didn't like his unpleasant aura. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?!" she yelled, crying out desperately. Both Matt and Mello turned their heads to her. _

_Mello's smile disappeared. "You're here until your father gives me what I want. If he does so, I will send you back to your family. So far, he is not cooperating with my conditions."_

"_And what exactly do you want, anyway?!" spat Sayu. He raised an eyebrow. _

"That _is none of your business," he growled, and then looking at Matt, who was watching the two argue quietly. He then snapped his head back at the frightened girl. _

"_Look," said Mello, his tone lighter, massaging his temples. "No one's going to hurt you. If your dad decides to give in, then you could go. You're nothing but bait here."_

_He turned to Matt. "Untie her from the chair. She doesn't need to stay seated all the time. And remove the ropes from her legs too. Make our guest feel…comfortable."_

_The blonde spat out the word cruelly and he grinned in a twisted manner. With one last glare, he turned his back to leave the room, leaving Matt and Sayu alone. Sayu took a deep breath, and exhaled in relief. Matt pursed his lips to keep himself from smiling. He went behind her and started untying the ropes, just as he was told to do. _

_Sayu couldn't help but ask. "How could that man be so ruthless?"_

"_Who, Mello?" Matt replied, "I'm his friend. Don't worry, the guy's like that to everyone. He could be pretty decent at times though. Well, sometimes." _

"_Who is he anyway?"_

"_He's the leader of the Mafia. Calls the shots."_

_Matt finished untangling the ropes that bound her to the chair. He bent down to start with the ones on her legs. She flinched involuntarily away from his touch. He noticed. _

"_Hey, I'm not a pervert, just so you know," he said, his cheek lifting. For once, that'd made Sayu smile. Matt saw this and smiled back unsurely. He observed her dainty little face which was curtained with her messy dark brown hair. He thought she was quite pretty._

_He looked away and continued unraveling the ropes. "So, you must be hungry." _

"_Parched," Sayu nodded. She then moved her legs as soon as she was free from the ropes' grasp. Matt stood up, looking down at her. "I'll get you something to eat."_

_He started toward the door. _

"_Thanks, Matt," the young girl said shyly. When he turned around, he noticed the color of her face turned slightly pink. _

"_You get kidnapped and you thank me?" he scoffed. He twisted his head to his side to acknowledge her. When she didn't answer back, he left the room for good. _

_Maybe Sayu _was_ thankful for this. _

Sayu's feet dragged effortlessly, automatically, and sloshed through the mud. The rain poured harder, but she didn't bother to cover herself anyway. Streetlights were blinking as she continued to stroll down the sides. She could almost resemble a walking corpse, with the dead expression implanted on her once-beautiful face. Right now, Sayu just looked emotionless, lifeless, even, while she stared at whatever what was ahead of her. She couldn't see anybody else but the drops of rain. People were merely a blur to her now. The only person she'd want to see is Matt; Matt, and his goggles, red hair, never-ending gaze that made her feel she was home…

She suddenly stopped as one cold drop of water fell on her lips.

_More than a week had already passed. Sayu had been feeling strange; not physically, but emotionally. She'd missed her family, of course, and she'd wanted to come home, but there was a part of Sayu that wanted to stay. There was a part of her that kept her from wanting to go back to the life she had; a powerful force pulling her, wanting her, begging her not to leave. Matt._

_She gulped at the thought of his name. It had been barely two weeks and she had developed feelings for a man she barely knew. _How idiotic, and stupid, _she mentally scolded herself. She wasn't even sure if he'd felt the same for her. Sayu doubted it._

_She was aware of the fact that she liked him, probably even in love with him. She knew how happy she'd become whenever he'd come to give her food, and talk to her, to listen to her. She knew how much she smiled whenever he was around. She knew how much she loved the way he was always polite and gentle to her, unlike Mello. She knew how much she wanted to run her hands through his ember hair, and remove his goggles to gaze into his eyes. She knew how much she wanted to replace the cigarette forever glued to his mouth with her own lips. _

Crap, _she thought. _I _am _in love with him.

"_Sayu?" _

_Snapping her head up, Sayu mechanically smiled at the sound of his voice. He grinned too, but awkwardly. "Hey, are you okay? You looked…like you were bothered by something a while ago."_

He saw me thinking. Damn it, _Sayu groaned in her mind. _

"_No, Matt, I'm fine. I was just thinking about home, that's all," she replied, as casually as she could. Matt narrowed his eyes, suspicious, but nodded anyway. Sayu blushed at how much he respected her privacy. She noticed he held a tray of food; water, cheese, and stale bread, as usual. She knew the routine. He placed the tray on the floor as she held out her bound hands. He untied them, careful not to hurt her. _

_Sayu sighed in bliss. Matt looked up from his goggles, and stared at her. _

"_Sayu, are you absolutely sure that you're fine?" _

"_Yes! I'm fine! What're you so worried about?!"_

"_Nothing. You're acting quite strange today, that's all." _

_Matt rolled his eyes. He did that often. _

_Once Sayu was free from the ropes, she started eating. As usual, Matt grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He watched her eat in silence. _

_She took a bite from the bread, and realized it wasn't stale after all. Matt saw the surprise in her face. "I managed to get fresh bread for once. Wouldn't want you having to go to in and out bathroom so much. It's too much work."_

_Sayu frowned. Does this mean he disliked spending his time with her?_

_He blew some smoke and frowned as well. "Alright, what's wrong _now_?"_

_She dropped the piece of bread and gawked at him. He was here, right now, waiting patiently. She wanted him. She needed him. She loved him. _

_Sayu couldn't help herself anymore. She crawled toward him, lunged in quickly and kissed him full on the lips. He tasted like tobacco, but she didn't care about that. She held his face to hers, so he wouldn't go anywhere. He struggled confusedly for a moment, but then he relaxed, finding himself to return Sayu's kiss. It was strange. Matt liked Sayu, a lot, but he never expected her to feel the same, much especially after he was an accomplice to her kidnapping. He didn't even expect to like Sayu. He was only nice to her because he felt bad for her. He broke away from the kiss, still bewildered. _

_Matt was breathless. "What. Was. That?"_

"_Me saying that I love you," Sayu finally blurted out. She exhaled now that it was over with. _

_He blinked at her, with nothing to say. She grimaced at her own stupidity. _

The young, dark-haired girl paused right there on the sidewalk, remembering her first, brief kiss with him. Tears swelled up on her eyes, ready to fall. Sayu stood there, crying hysterically. She dropped to the wet cement, burying her face in her hands. She was broken without him. She needed him. She needed to feel his warmth on her skin. She needed him now more than ever.

Now that he's gone, Sayu would never hold him close to her again. She pictured his dead face in her head, the blood dripping down until it reached the floor. She hungered for him. He was hers, and she was his. They were one.

_It'd been more than 24 hours since Sayu kissed Matt spontaneously, and so far, she hasn't seen him. Mello was the one who'd come to give her the next meal. He dropped the tray on the floor, not bothering to untie her hands. _

"_You messed the poor boy up, girlie," he'd said, before he left her alone. Had Mello known?_

_She was worried…and went too fast. She shouldn't have done what she did. _

_A couple more hours passed until the door opened again. It opened furiously, and Matt stepped in and shut it quite loudly. His face was twisted in different emotions—pain, hurt, anxiety, anger, longing, uncertainty, desperation. Matt looked horrible. Even behind his goggles, Sayu could see that he hasn't slept. The bags under his eyes were obvious. Matt's skin was paler; he looked like he was about to puke. _

_Sayu opened her mouth to speak, but he was quicker. _

_"How sure are you that you don't have Stockholm?" gasped Matt. He was breathless, again. _

_She thought back when she first heard of the word Stockholm. Matt meant the Stockholm syndrome, a psychological disorder which occurs when the captive got emotionally attached with the captor. She glared at him. _

_"I do not have Stockholm," she muttered. She knew these feelings were real. She's gone out with boys before, and none of them made her feel the way Matt did. No one else made her heart accelerate, except the red-haired boy who stood in front of her. "What I told you is the truth. I'm positive."_

_He stayed in his place, still gasping for air. It was weird how he wasn't lighting up any cigarette. "I haven't slept since…you know."_

_"Looks like it," Sayu agreed. She tried to grin, but Matt's expression was broken, like he needed something, badly. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything was going to be alright. _

_"I tinkered with Mello's surveillance cameras and made the tapes they had of you played all over again on the monitor systems," he said matter-of-factly, relaxing, but still uncomfortable. "So they couldn't see me do this."_

_This time, Sayu was confused. "Do what?"_

_Matt removed his black gloves and threw them on the floor. He walked briskly toward her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "This."_

_He pushed her against the wall heatedly and crushed his lips to hers. While he did so, his now-bare hands held hers and unbound the ropes to release them. She was only delighted to freely twine her fingers in his hair. He didn't taste of tobacco anymore. He was purely Matt with her. He was ready to give her everything she'd wanted. Matt closed in, leaving no space in between them, and pressed her back to the wall. One hand held her face, and the other was wrapped around her tiny waist. She devoured him, kissing him back fiercely, while Matt did the same. They both wanted more. _

_Matt leaned away, but still held her, and then pressed his cheek to her hair. He and Sayu gasped for breath, moaning in pleasure. _

_"How sure are you that you don't have Lima?" asked Sayu, who was still playing with his hair, stating the opposite of Stockholm. _

_"100 percent sure," he answered honestly, confidently. He sighed in her ear and started kissing her neck. "How do I know you're not playing with my feelings to get out of here?"_

_"I'm not," she giggled. "I want to stay."_

_"Then stay," Matt pleaded in a whisper, lowering his head to press his lips gently on hers again. She smiled into their kiss, but then frowned when he pulled away suddenly._

_"Oh, and for the record," he said, "I love you too."_

_She answered back with another kiss. _

Sayu sat on a bench and put on her hood. She didn't want anyone to recognize her, since her father must have probably sent people to search for her. The bench was underneath a tree, overlooking the empty park. The darkness was whole, if it weren't for the flickering lamps. The tears continued dripping down her cheeks, only tamer now.

She remembered Mello was furious after he found out what was going on between her and Matt. She was only bait to his Mafia, and nothing more. She reached out her hand to feel the water discharge on it, to feel Matt's hand on it.

_He squeezed her hand, as the car he drove came to a stop._ _Matt and Sayu were alone again. Her father had given Mello the notebook he wanted. Now he needed to send Sayu back to her home. _

_"I don't want to," whispered Sayu, leaning onto Matt and hugging him. _

_"You have to," he sighed, pulling her to his chest. "Mello made a promise to your father, and well, he IS your dad. Don't you want to go back to the life you're living?"_

_"I happen to like my new life, thank you very much," she pouted. _

_"Me too," he chuckled. "But Sayu, your father needs you too."_

_"But _I_ need _you_," argued the petite brunette. "Matt, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and then you just send me away like that? I thought you loved me."_

_"I _do_ love you," said Matt. "But you have to understand. I can't give you the life you want right now; being in the Mafia and all, running around doing Mello's errands, constantly surrounded by danger. I can't endanger you any longer. All I want is for you to be safe at home, with your parents. You need to live for me. Can you do that?"_

_Sayu began to shed a tear. Matt took her face in his hands and kissed her sadly._

_"It's hard," she cried, resting on his chest. "I don't want to lose you. You're definitely not safe running around with the Mafia."_

_"'Course I am. I'm as safe as a bird in his nest," he winked, brushing away the tears from her cheeks. "Shh, don't cry. It's going to be okay." _

_She held him tightly. "Will I ever see you again?"_

_Matt was quiet for a moment, but then replied, "Yes. Once everything is over, we'll meet again. I promise."_

_"And play video games?" she asked, grinning up at him._

_He grinned too, nodding. "And play video games."_

_Instinctively, she reached up at his face and removed his neon goggles. His eyes were strong as he held their gaze, but sad, like hers. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. His whole face was now exposed, and she thought he looked strikingly handsome. She moved closer and kissed his lips. _

_"I never got to know your real name, by the way," said Sayu. _

_Matt grimaced, slightly embarrassed. "Mail. Mail Jeevas. But please don't use that name, okay?"_

_She laughed and leaned up again for one last kiss. "Okay."_

_"I love you, Sayu Yagami," Matt stated, caressing her skin. _

_"I love you too, Matt," she replied. She unwillingly let go of his hand as she jumped out of the car, and started to walk to her house._

_"Be happy," he whispered. _

Sayu was angry. He promised her they'd meet again, and then he shows up on her television, dead. He promised her. If he loved her, he wouldn't break that promise. What they had was something special. He wouldn't lie to her. He couldn't. She stood up and looked at the dark skies angrily, how much she wanted to scream at the heavens for taking him away so soon.

"Sayu," someone called. She recognized that voice. That sarcastic voice that captivated her soul. She desperately turned around to see where it had come from. No one was present. No one but the rain.

The wind howled violently, making her body shiver. Coldness enveloped her upper body, like long arms trying to shield her desperately from anything that gave her harm. She closed her eyes and felt Matt. He was there, behind her, locking her in a tight embrace. The droplets rolled down her shoulders just as his thumb traced her skin.

"I'm right here," he assured, and hugging her tighter. "I was always here."

Her eyes remained closed. The water dripped down her face, while Matt had caressed it at the same time. She parted her lips to let him kiss her, one last time.

Sayu finally opened her eyes, and smiled. Matt may be gone, but to her, he was there. He always was. She smiled up at the sky as it poured down numerous drops of water. Matt was here with her. Like the rain, Matt was everywhere.

--

**Fin.**


End file.
